plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnifying Grass
'Magnifying Grass '''is the sixth plant that is obtained in Far Future and the thirty-third plant listed in the Suburban Almanac Entry of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. ''It uses sun as its weapon and turns them into a focused beam of damage when tapped. Each shot deals 27.5 damage which costs 50 sun to fire. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Huge RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Special: tap to spend sun for an attack Magnifying Grass understands the inherent power of a rainbow. Beneath her stoic features she takes great joy in delivering radiant multicolored destruction to the zombie horde. Plant Food Upgrade When given Plant Food, it shoots a rainbow that burn zombies ahead of it one by one. The effect will last longer for every Sunflowers or Twin Sunflowers or Sun-shrooms that are on the lawn. If there are none, the effect will only last 3.5 seconds. Strategies Do not use this plant if you are low on sun as it also uses sun. However, when using it, it can become one of the most powerful plants in the game. It can easily take down the strongest zombies in a few hits. The player should have no problems generating enough sun in most levels if they plant two columns of Twin Sunflowers. It is also not advised to use this plant against Zombie Chickens; it will not only overkill the chicken, but it will also waste sun. There are the other ways if you want not to waste sun for typical zombies: * Bring with you Potato Mine cause it costs only 25 suns and greatly helps you to replace Magnifying Grass in these cases: (However, it takes time to arm so plant it in the right position. Also you can use a Squash) ** Instantly kill a Buckethead Zombie and its variants, a Poncho Zombie and a Knight Zombie. (This is also true to Chili Bean and Squash) ** It deals 90 damage, meaning it will save you about 125 sun (27.5 x 3 = 82.5 so its cost for three shots is 150 sun, then do the subtraction 150 - 25 = 125 sun) for machined zombies. ** Kill many zombies at once (when they are both in a square) (This is also true to Squash) * Bring with you Puff-shroom to kill regular zombies. * Its damage is 27.5 damage shots, making it wastes 50 suns to kill a Conehead Zombie variants by itself. So use Puff-shroom to reduce its health in order not to waste 50 suns because of that. * Use Cherry Bomb when there are at least four or more zombies in a 3x3 square (or Jalapeno when there are three or more zombies in a lane). The more zombies, the higher amount of suns you can save. * It takes 100 sun to destroy a tombstone or gravestone, so the best way is using the Grave Buster. * Use its Plant Food ability more regularly to save suns. However, use it when its time is important. * Only bring with you Blover in Pirate Seas and Far Future, as it's useful in those two worlds. Gallery HD Grass.png|HD Magnifying Grass Magnifing_Grass_Packet.png|Magnifying Grass Seed Packet Imitater Magnifying Grass.PNG|Magnifying Grass Imitater packet Magniboost.jpg|Magnifying Grass's boost packet File:Magnifyinggrasscostume.png|Magnifying Grass's costume PvZ2 Magnifying Grass Beams of Light.jpg|By using Plant Food, the Magnifying Grass damages zombies with beams of light. MAGLASERPF.png|Plant Food ability PVZIAT Magnificing Grass Watered.gif|Magnifying Grass being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) Trivia * Magnifying Grass was first shown off in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, and files were discovered in the game's coding. However, it was decided as confirmed once an image revealed by EA showed the Far Future had its seed packet. *This plant works by spending sun to use an attack, hence the name Magnifying Grass. *Its name is a portmanteau of magnifying glass and grass. *Magnifying Grass is one of the five plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that are mentioned as female in the Almanac. The other five are Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Power Lily, and Heavenly Peach. *Magnifying Grass, Coconut Cannon, Cob Cannon and Fire Gourd are the only plants that need to be tapped to attack. *The concept of Magnifying Grass is the same as when sunlight passes through a prism. Sunlight seems colorless but when passed into a prism, it breaks, forming seven colors which is the rainbow. The sun passes into the Magnifying Grass, forming it into a rainbow. *Magnifying Grass can kill a Poncho Zombie with a grate in one shot as long as it has its poncho. **This is because that the Poncho Zombie with it's poncho is assumed to have 12.5 HP. ** However, after 2.4.1 update, this has been fixed. *The Magnifying Grass is one of the 12 plants that can be used before their seed packet is obtained. The other plants are Threepeater, Winter Melon, Kernel-pult, Snapdragon, Bonk Choy, Coconut Cannon, Repeater, Melon-pult, Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, and Lightning Reed. *Magnifying Grass is similar to Shamrock and its VIP counterpart as all three shoot rainbows. *It is required to fire off 500 sun to Magnifying Grass in a level in order to achieve the achievement Grass Effect. *When Magnifying Grass uses its Plant Food ability, it burns the zombies to death. This is a reference to when sun is focused in a magnifying glass, the ray can burn objects. **However, it is unknown why Magnifying Grass's normal attack does not burn zombies too, even though it is still a focused sun ray. *It is the cheapest interactive plant. *Coincidentally, both its cost and its power require 50 sun. *Unlike other interactive plants, at the end of any level, Magnifying Grass can still be tapped on and will use its ray attack. It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. *A glitch can occur when the player uses Plant Food on Magnifying Grass, the zombie will not get burnt, but will fall down and the Magnifying Grass will keep firing at the same spot until the effect ends (instead of firing at another zombie). *It is the only tapable plant that doesn't need to recharge. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, Magnifying Grass is refered to as male, although in the game, it's female. * Strangely, Camel Zombie takes 21 normal damage shots and takes 2 Magnifying Grass's beam to be killed, even though all Conehead Zombie variants takes 28 normal damage shots and takes 2 Magnifying Grass's beam to be killed. ** However, after 2.4.1 update, this glitch has been fixed. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Far Future Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants